Neptune/Super Dimension/Quotes
The following page contains Super Dimension Neptune's quotes for each game she appears in. Hyperdimension Neptunia General *''"No matter how many times you try, justice is totally on our side!"'' *''"Basilicom? So... what kinda place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"'' *''"I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the players to understand!"'' *''"Bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude..."'' *''"If it still doesn't work, then we'll just bop her on the head like you did to me!"'' *''"Not like you would if you could, but you should."'' Purple Heart *''"Neptune does what you all don't."'' *''"As a man of many vectors would say, resistance is futile."'' *''"Do as you wish to me, I'll counter your attack a hundred-fold."'' *''"You've lost once already. Care to make it twice?"'' *"All work and no play makes Nep a dull girl." Dungeon *''"Imma break it!"'' (Using Hammer Break) Battle Human *''"Pretty and mysterious Neptune of love and justice! In the name of the Basilicom, I'll punish you!"'' (Battle Start) *''"I bet their experience points SUCK!"'' (Battle Start) *''"Chest buster!"'' *''"Choppy-chop!"'' *''"Me! Me! Me!"'' *''"No running!"'' *''"Stay still if you want kids."'' *''"Sniping!"'' *''"Gotta aim for the head!"'' *''"There!"'' *''"This gun's heavy!"'' *''"Oh, my bad."'' *''"Up, up, down, down, left, lef- oh, whatever. Secret code entered."'' (Using Neptune Break) *''"Why?"'' (Damaged) *''"Nice one!"'' (Damaged) *''"It's only over if I give up."'' (Dead) *''"How embarrassing."'' (Dead) *''"S-Someone heal me, please!"'' (Dead) *''"I'm outies."'' (Dead) *''"Hit continue?"'' (Revived) *''"My memory? Still here this time!"'' (Revived) HDD Victory *''"Am I like, super strong?"'' *''"I win the M.V.P. award!"'' *''"Our party rules!"'' *''"We got 'em good!"'' *''"Yay, a victory!"'' *''"Easy peasy!"'' Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 General *''"Oh no, Compa! She's being *censored* and *censored*!"'' *''"Wh-What should I do?! It's got to be looking for revengeance...!"'' *''"I know your name makes you question everything, but show me some love here."'' *''"Awww, Iffy, are you blushing or are you blushing?"'' *''"Who needs a last-gen yellow stamina bar?! I've got infinite stamina!"'' *''"Noire, huh? Fancy name, I bet you don't have any friends."'' *''"It's dangerous to go alone. Take Nep!"'' *''"Neptune, back in business!"'' *''"Oh? Like inviting us to play online? I don't mind, but I wanna be an elf."'' *''"Yay! Snow! Look, look! Iffy, my breath is white! Dragon breath attack!"'' Purple Heart *''"You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of tainting pudding time!"'' *''"Compa, Iffy! Stop talking and let's beat the hell out of this monster!"'' *''"I can't show my variety of expressions in this form anyway."'' *''"How cliche. Just like the evildoers from an anime."'' Dungeon *''"Lucky!"'' (treasure) *''"Whoa, what's this?"'' (hidden treasure) *''"Boingy!"'' Battle Human *''"Ambush successful!"'' (symbol attack) *''"Hey, no fair!"'' (surprise attack) *''"Gonna beat you up!"'' (turn start) *''"Gonna hit ya!"'' *''"Here ya go!"'' *''"This is the end!"'' *''"Don't judge me by my looks!"'' (Cross Combo) *''"What?"'' *''"You hit me!"'' *''"Ouchie."'' *''"Show...some love..."'' (K.O.'d) *''"Continue!"'' (revived) HDD *''"I'll show you the power of a goddess."'' *''"It's my turn."'' *''"Who wants to take me on?"'' (turn start) *''"Taking this serious...?"'' *''"Too slow!"'' *''"There!"'' *''"Cutting edge!"'' *''"I'll slice you in half!"'' (Cross Combo) *''"I can't..."'' *''"Ouch..."'' *''"This is a waste of time."'' (flee) Victory *''"Victory!"'' *''"Heh, how was my power?"'' *''"I'll win next time too."'' *''"Wow, that was tough..."'' (high damage taken) *''"This is the power of a goddess!"'' (HDD) *''"That was easy."'' (HDD) *''"Enemy eliminated. Mission complete!"'' (HDD) *''"To be pressured even in this form..."'' (HDD - high damage taken) *''"I can't believe how hard it was..."'' (HDD - high damage taken) Category:Neptune Category:Quotes